


We'll see Ms. Swan

by LostBerryQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBerryQueen/pseuds/LostBerryQueen
Summary: Emma needs a little extra attention from her favorite teacher...





	1. You Just Want Attention

"Emma, stay back." 

The sweet voice sent a fire from between Emma's legs up to her chest like a sword point. When she looked into Regina's eyes she was stung, and so she looked down. The rest of the students filed out of class and Regina closed the door. She went about lowering all of the blinds, and clicking the door locked. Then she fixed Emma with a sympathetic look. 

Emma's legs were shaking. She cursed the impossibly short school skirts they were forced to wear and wished she had one that at least went past her knees. 

Regina rubbed Emma's shoulder and arm as if to warm her, as if cold was the reason that Emma was shaking. Fire shot up Emma's arm nonetheless. Regina guided her backwards until her ass was touching the desk. "Sit, Ms. Swan." 

Emma was a little surprised that she wanted her to sit on the desk but complied anyway. Regina folded her arms and leaned back against her own teacher's desk, which was much larger and sturdier. Emma did her best to meet Regina's eyes, feeling new bravery now that her feet were off the ground, and she could force her legs to relax. When the shaking started up again, she crossed her ankles. 

Regina gave a sigh. "I shouldn't have to explain to you why you're here. So why don't you explain it to me." 

"I've been trying to get your attention all week." Emma said. "I was upset with you, because I felt like you were ignoring me, like you didn't care. I saw how the kids who acted out got your attention. But, this whole week, you never punished me once! I was beginning to worry you didn't care." 

"I didn't punish you Emma because I wanted to speak to you in private. Your behavior was quite unusual for you. Now I see just how much you need this time with me." 

Emma felt a little dread stir from her stomach as she registered the threat within Regina's words. 

"Get up." 

Emma fell onto her feet immediately. 

"Turn." 

Butterflies rose up from her stomach to attack her chest. Regina, her Queen, as she always mentally called her, approached. She put one perfect hand firmly on Emma's back and pushed. 

As Emma leaned over the desk she felt her skirt rising, revealing the tops of her cheeks. A moment later Regina was collecting the fabric and tucking it into the waistband of her skirt. Emma couldn't suppress a gasp as the cold air touched her and she felt Regina's eyes on her sensitive skin. 

SMACK! Emma felt Regina's hand on her briefly in the form of the first spank down on her ass. Then Regina rubbed at the skin. "How old are you, Emma?" 

"Eigh-eighteen." Emma gasped out feeling as though sugarcane were rushing through her ass cheeks as Regina rubbed them. 

Regina paused for a moment, a little surprised. She had thought Emma was still seventeen. She smacked her again thoughtfully and Emma gasped. She spanked her on her lower ass cheeks and Emma inhaled sharply, feeling the tingling run all the way between her legs. Regina rested her hand on her bottom. "Now, Emma. Now that you're eighteen I think these panties need to come down." 

She tucked her finger underneath them and gave the band a snap. "I can only do so with your permission, dear. But it is my recommendation that you take less spanks on the bare. I find naughty teens like you very much benefit from it. Instead of eighteen spanks total I'll give you fourteen." 

Emma didn't like the idea of the reduced spanks, but she craved to feel Regina's hand on her bare skin. She squirmed on the desk with need. "Yes, your majesty." 

"What did you just call me?" 

"Yes, Ms. Mills." 

Regina chuckled. "Oh Emma. Emma, Emma, Emma." She gave her three little pats on her ass to punctuate each of the three last words. Emma prayed that those wouldn't count as spankings. 

Regina slipped her hand under the waistband of Emma's panties and pulled them down her knees. Regina's presence left Emma and Emma gripped the desk and squirmed in anticipation as Emma heard heels click across the floor. They clicked back towards Emma and paused. Regina put her hand on Emma's back. "Hold still, dear." 

Emma sucked in a breath and did her best to relax her legs. WACK! Emma nearly jumped off the desk at the first blow. She raised her head up and stretched her back up as much as Regina would allow until she pushed Emma back down. Regina laughed and the sound was completely musical. "Did I mention that all bare spankings are with a paddle? Come now Emma, did you really think school regulation would allow otherwise?" 

WACK! Emma let out a cry. Tears streamed down her face as Regina continued to paddle her, and she squirmed and let out a high-pitched noise as if she were a whiny child. 

But Emma's face wasn't the only thing that was becoming wet. Regina gasped and took a step back as she saw the wetness traveling down her thigh. Emma knew there was something wrong when Regina's hand left her back and her dread began to increase as she guessed at the reasons why. 

Regina dropped the paddle. "On second thought Emma, you may need something else entirely." Regina said, almost more to herself than to Emma. 

She pulled Emma's panties up, pulling them higher than was necessary so that they gave Emma a wedgie. Emma ground her hips into it appreciatively. Regina tugged at the panties and fixed them so that they were spread out properly and no longer tightly pressed between Emma's legs. Emma ground and shook her ass. Regina rewarded it with a harsh spank that made Emma tense up. 

Regina spanked her ass thoughtfully once more. She rubbed the curves of her ass, then spanked lower, spanking her way down until the tips of her fingers spanked the back of her pussy. Her hand seemed to move forward before her mind did and she was gripping Emma over her panties. Emma felt so safe with the firm touch of Regina between her legs. It was what she had wanted for so long, and her wetness would answer any questions or doubts that Regina might have. 

Regina rubbed circles on her clit with the fabric as a barrier. 

"Please," Emma moaned. 

Regina raised her hand off of Emma and brought it back down in a slap, right on her pussy. 

Emma arched her back and squealed. 

"Emma, I can't," Regina said. She removed her hand and Emma shook her hips at the absence. Regina untucked her skirt and let it fall, careful not to touch her ass again. 

"Please, please, please no!" Emma pounded her fists on the desk. 

"Emma get up." 

Emma slid off the desk obediently. 

"Turn around." 

When Emma did she couldn't help but running into Regina and wrapping her arms around her, burying her face in her shoulder and chest. Regina sighed and frowned. Slowly she put her arms around the teen and rubbed her back. She whispered soothing words into her ear as the teen sobbed. Finally, when she had calmed down enough, but was still sobbing, Regina decided it was time to explain. 

"We can't do this baby." Regina said. "It wouldn't be right. You're still a child." 

"But I'm eighteen!" Emma protested. 

"But look how you're acting now? Is this how adults behave?" 

Emma cried harder and Regina felt even more guilty. 

"The truth is Emma, it is how _some_ adults behave." Regina admitted. "In planned and consensual roleplay. But this isn't roleplay Emma. This is a little too real for both of us. I'm still your teacher Emma, and I can't have this kind of relationship with you." 

Emma stopped crying and pulled back from Regina's arms. She looked up and into her teacher's brown eyes, so beautiful and full of love and understanding and perhaps, regret? 

Love and affection flooded Emma, overpowering any pain left in the needy area between her legs. She would have to settle for emotional comfort rather than physical comfort. "One day?" She said hopefully. 

Regina laughed. "You always like to get ahead of yourself, don't you my dear?" Regina's face became more serious. "We'll see Ms. Swan. We'll see." 

 


	2. One Day

Emma was a freshman in graduate school when she saw Regina again. Regina still had the same classroom, but the furniture and some of the decorations on the white board had been rearranged. Regina leaned against her desk and laughed as they small talked. "And what are you studying now, Emma?"

"I'm getting my master's degree in criminology."

"Well, you were quite the trouble maker in my class," Regina said. She went over to her door to lock it, and pulled down all of the blinds. 

When she turned back to Emma, there was an excitement in her face as well as a vulnerability underneath it. "Do you remember the last discussion we had in here, Ms. Swan?"

The use of the title from her years under Regina's control was another cue, if the locking of the door and closing of the blinds were not enough. Emma sucked in a breath. "Yes."

Regina clicked back over to her desk and raised a brow, leaning against it.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Emma said. The words rushed out on their own, like fleeing soldiers. "I mean, I had other partners. But none of them stayed with me the way thoughts of you did. I know it sounds stupid, cause I was just a kid, but did you ever have feelings for me?" Emma regretted her word choice. She had meant to call herself a student instead of a kid. But maybe it was true that she had been childlike. And maybe she couldn't lie to Regina.

Regina took a step towards Emma. Vulnerability shown in her eyes. "Is this what you want?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

Regina knelt down. Emma's skirt was long and white with a floral pattern. Emma had always loved the comfort of a skirt at her ankles as soon as she could get out of those horridly short catholic school girl skirts. Now Regina lifted it up as if she were unveiling a bride. 

Wetness had already stained her thighs and Regina kissed and licked it away, moving closer to the place between her legs. When she reached it, she pressed her nose into her pussy and nudged it, brushing against her clit. She licked at Emma's opening through the fabric. Then she pulled back and pulled Emma's conservative panties down. She licked and kissed at her pussy and Emma leaned back, closing her eyes. She had always been a quiet cummer. 

"Look at me," Regina husked.

Emma looked down into beautiful brown eyes and watched as Regina tongued her clit. Her body shook to the rhythm and then love flooded through her as she climaxed.

As the last waves rolled through her Regina began to stand. Squeezing Emma's breasts on her way, Regina moved closer to the top of Emma. She kissed Emma and slid her tongue into Emma's mouth. The feel of the taste of herself on Regina's tongue sent the need through Emma, to taste more. She felt lightheaded with the love and affection Regina was forcing through her body. When Regina pulled away to let her breath and study her eyes, Emma spoke in a whisper:

"May I?" Emma breathed.

Regina smiled and her eyes were mischievous blades stabbing Emma in all the right ways. "Why of course, Ms. Swan."

Then Regina stepped back and sat at her desk. Emma knelt and felt so safe with her head underneath the warmth of Regina's skirt, which was a pencil skirt and too stiff to move away. She pressed her nose into her panties and inhaled the glorious smell. Regina's hands found her head and gripped it through the fabric of the skirt. 

Emma carefully pulled down her black panties with reverence, and inhaled again. Regina pressed on her head and she was jolted forward into her pussy. She relished the majestic taste. Apples and sugarcane and salty flesh. She inserted a finger into Regina's opening and felt her clench around it. Emma licked her pussy, up in down, in a rhythm. She rested her free hand on Regina's thigh. When Regina came she cried out. She was not quiet like Emma and the sound she made was glorious. When Emma emerged from underneath Regina's skirt and rose up to her she begged her to allow her to go again but Regina just laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Then she wrapped her arms around her in the comfort of a lover's embrace. "They'll be many more times Emma."

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SwanQueen is gone, (at least from the show, never from our hearts and fingers—typing is what I mean you perverts!) so I've decided it's time to get all of those SwanQueen stories out into the world. Even the really bad ones that just make good finger-time material (your choice this time whether I mean typing or something else).  


End file.
